This invention relates generally to linear tetrablock copolymer compositions and their use in road marking applications. These tetrablock copolymers contain polystyrene, polyisoprene and polybutadiene components. Road marking compounds prepared from these copolymers typically further contain hydrocarbon resin, fillers and glass beads.
Block copolymers are generally known in the art and have been used in a variety of applications. There are two basic and distinct types of block copolymers, linear and radial block copolymers.
Radial block copolymers contain branches of polymer blocks radiating from a central coupling agent. Such polymers are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,627. This patent describes such polymers for use in pressure sensitive adhesive compositions. These radial block copolymers are comprised of polystyrene, polyisoprene and polybutadiene block segments.
Linear block copolymers do not have radiating branches; rather, the block components are arranged sequentially. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,623 describes linear styrene-isoprene-styrene and styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers useful in hot-melt adhesive formulations.
Linear block copolymers are also used to prepare compositions for road or pavement marking. Such compositions typically comprise copolymer elastomer and hydrocarbon resin components as well as color and reflective additives such as pigments and glass beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,439 is directed to pavement marking and describes a dry-blended powder composition containing a linear or radial tri-block copolymer containing two poly(vinylaromatic) blocks and a conjugated diene block. This copolymer must be ground to a powder prior to being combined with hydrocarbon resin and other additives. This grinding step is intended to replace the otherwise necessary step of melt blending thermoplastic rubbers such as these block copolymers with hydrocarbon resin using expensive high-shear stirring during a prolonged melt blending procedure.
We have discovered that certain linear tetrablock copolymer compositions are readily melted and mixed with hydrocarbon resin thus obviating the need for either powder grinding or high-shear stirring. Such copolymers thus have particular potential value in road marking applications in addition to the more typical adhesive applications.
The present invention relates to a copolymer composition comprising a linear S-I-S-B tetrablock copolymer wherein the S component is polystyrene, the I component is polyisoprene and the B component is polybutadiene. In particular, in this S-I-S-B block copolymer, the S component is present in the amount of about 10 parts to about 90 parts per 100 parts by weight of the block copolymer, the I component is present in the amount of about 10 parts to about 90 parts per 100 parts by weight of the block copolymer, and the B component is present in the amount of about 10 parts to about 90 parts per 100 parts by weight of the block copolymer. The overall peak weight average molecular weight of the copolymer ranges from about 10,000 to about 1,000,000; and the copolymer contains less than 10% residual S-I diblock, less than 10% residual S-I-S triblock, and less than 10% residual S-B diblock.
This invention further relates to a road marking compound comprising a linear tetrablock copolymer having four blocks independently selected from polystyrene, polyisoprene and polybutadiene, and hydrocarbon resin.
More specifically, this road marking compound comprises: (a) a linear tetrablock copolymer represented by the formula S-I-S-B, S-I-S-I, S-B-S-B or S-B-S-I wherein S is a polystyrene component, I is a polyisoprene component and B is polybutadiene component; wherein each copolymer component is present in the amount of about 10 parts to about 90 parts per 100 parts by weight of the block copolymer; the overall peak weight average molecular weight of the copolymer ranges from about 10,000 to about 1,000,000; and the copolymer contains less than 10% residual S-I diblock and less than 10% residual S-I-S triblock; and (b) a substantially non-aromatic hydrocarbon resin.
The linear tetrablock copolymers of this invention are particularly useful in road marking compounds due to their quick melting capability and flowability. They can be easily melt mixed with hydrocarbon resins and other additives without the need for either powdering or high shear mixing. Each block may be either polystyrene (xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d), polybutadiene (xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d) or polyisoprene (xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d). It will be recognized that since there must be four blocks, at least one of the blocks will be repeated. Preferably the tetrablock copolymer contains two S blocks, and two B blocks, two I blocks or one each of the B and I blocks combined with the two S blocks. Examples of such linear tetrablock copolymers are represented by the formulae: S-I-S-I, S-I-S-B, S-B-S-B and S-B-S-I.
Each block is present in the amount of about 10% by weight to about 90% by weight of the block copolymer based on the total weight of the block copolymer. Preferably, an S component makes up from about 5% to about 70% by weight of the tetrablock copolymer, more preferably from about 10% to about 60% by weight of the copolymer, even more preferably from about 10% to about 40% by weight of the copolymer and most preferably from about 10% to about 30% by weight of the copolymer.
The weight average molecular weight of the tetrablock copolymers of this invention varies widely depending on the exact make-up of the copolymer. Generally the overall peak weight average molecular weight ranges from about 10,000 to about 1,000,000, preferably from about 50,000 to about 500,000, more preferably from about 100,000 to about 300,000 and most preferably from about 100,000 to about 200,000.
Preferably, the linear tetrablock copolymers of this invention are xe2x80x9cpurexe2x80x9d in the sense that they contain no measurable residual triblock or diblock copolymer. However, the linear tetrablock copolymers of this invention may contain up to 1% by weight residual triblock and/or diblock copolymer.
For road marking application, these linear tetrablock copolymers are mixed with a hydrocarbon resin, preferably a substantially non-aromatic hydrocarbon resin, or with a rosin ester or a blend of both. Commercially available resins such as Escorez 1102RM (ExxonMobil Chemical) are suitable. Such resins preferably have a Ring and Ball softening point (ASTM D 28-96) of greater than 90, or from about 90xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C., preferably from about 95xc2x0 C. to about 105xc2x0 C., and a melt viscosity at 160xc2x0 C. (ETM-E-31) in the range of 100-10,000 mPaxc2x7s, or from about 500 to about 3000 mPaxc2x7s, preferably from about 1000 to about 2500 mPaxc2x7s. Such hydrocarbon resins are well known and commercially available; for example suitable hydrocarbon resins are those available under the trademarks xe2x80x9cEscorezxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHerculesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cQuintonexe2x80x9d and suitable rosin esters are available under the trademarks xe2x80x9cBevilinexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSylvatacxe2x80x9d. These non-aromatic hydrocarbon resins typically have a wax cloud point of 190xc2x0 C. or below.
The relative amounts of tetrablock copolymer and hydrocarbon resin depends on the particular components selected. Typically, the block copolymer and hydrocarbon resin are present in a weight ratio of from about 0.5:99.5 to about 20:80, preferably from about 2:98 to about 15:85.
The road marking compounds of this invention may further contain additives such as pigments, glass beads, fillers, oils and viscosity modifiers. Titanium dioxide is a particularly useful pigment and mineral aggregates are particularly useful fillers.
The individual components of the road marking composition may be combined in any number of ways, but the tetrablock copolymers of this invention are uniquely suited to simple melt mixing with the hydrocarbon resin and any desired additive. The typical melt mixing temperature ranges from about 170xc2x0 C. to about 210xc2x0 C., preferably from about 180xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C.
The linear tetrablock copolymers of this invention may be prepared by any number of polymerization processes well known in the art. In particular, these block copolymers may be prepared in solution using anionic polymerization techniques. In general, when solution anionic techniques are used, these block copolymers are prepared by contacting the monomers to be polymerized simultaneously or sequentially with an organoalkali metal compound in a suitable solvent at a temperature within the range of from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 300xc2x0 C., preferably at a temperature within the range of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. Particularly effective anionic polymerization initiators are organolithium compounds having the general formula: RLin wherein R is an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic or alkyl-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon radical having from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms; and n is an integer of 1 to 4.
In general, any of the solvents known in the prior art to be useful in the preparation of such polymers may be used. Suitable solvents, then, include straight and branched chain hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane, heptane, octane and the like, as well as alkyl-substituted derivatives thereof; cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons such as cylcopentane, cyclohexane, cycloheptane and the like as well as alkyl-substituted derivatives thereof, aromatic and alkyl-substituted aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, naphthalene, toluene, xylene and the like; hydrogenated aromatic hydrocarbons such as tetralin, decalin and the like; linear and cyclic ethers such as methyl ether, methyl ethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and the like.
The concentration of initiator can be regulated to control the molecular weight of the overall composition and of the polystyrene blocks. Generally, the initiator concentration is in the range of from about 0.25 to about 50 millimoles per 100 grams of monomer. The ratio of the initiator to the monomer determines the block size, i.e., the higher the ratio of initiator to monomer, the smaller the molecular weigh of the block.
Methods of controlling the molecular weights of the blocks and the overall polymer are quite well known. For instance, such methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,635 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,182 which states that amount of monomer can be kept constant and different molecular weights can be achieved by varying the amount of the monomer (each patent fully incorporated herein by reference).
The first step of this process involves contacting the monoalkenyl arene and the organomonolithium compound (initiator) in the presence of an inert diluent therein forming a living polymer compound having the simplified structure A-Li. The monoalkenyl arene is preferably styrene.
Next, the living polymer in solution is contacted with a conjugated diene. Preferred dienes include butadiene and isoprene. The resulting living polymer has a simplified structure A-B-Li.
At this point, one of two processes can be employed to produce linear A-B-B-A tetrablock copolymer, i.e., (1) coupling process or (2) sequential process. In the coupling process, the living A-B-Li polymer is coupled with a multifunctional coupling agent.
There are a wide variety of coupling agents that can be employed. Any polyfunctional-coupling agent which contains at least two reactive sites can be employed. Examples of the types of compounds which can be used include the polyepoxides, polyisocyanates, polyimines, polyaldehydes, polyketones, polyanhydrides, polyesters, polyhalides, and the like. These compounds may contain two types of functional groups such as the combination of epoxy and aldehyde groups, isocyanate, halide groups and the like. Various other substituents which are inert in the treating reaction can be present such as hydrocarbon radicals as exemplified by the alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl and alkylaryl groups and the alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio and tertiary amino groups. Many suitable types of these polyfunctional compounds have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,941; 3,468,972, 3,135,716; 3,078,254; and 3,594,452. When the coupling agent has two reactive sites, such as dibromoethane, the polymer will have the desired linear structure. When the coupling agent has three or more reactive sites, such as silicon tetrachloride, the polymer will have a radial or branched structure.
In the prior art, such as that exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,941 and 3,468,972, the effort was always made to select the particular coupling agent or reaction conditions that resulted in the highest coupling efficiency. Coupling efficiency is defined as the number of molecules of coupled polymer divided by the number of molecules of coupled polymer plus the number of molecules of uncoupled polymer.
Coupling efficiency can be determined theoretically from the stoichiometric quantity of coupling agent required for complete coupling, or coupling efficiency can be determined by an analytical method such as gel permeation chromatography. Typical prior art coupling efficiency is from about 80% to almost 100% at temperatures of between about 65xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., and sufficient pressure to maintain the reactants in a liquid phase.
After the coupling reaction, or when the desired coupling efficiency has been obtained, the product is neutralized such as by the addition of terminators, for example, water, alcohol or other reagents, for the purpose of removing the lithium radical forming the nucleus for the condensed polymer product. The product is then recovered such as by coagulation utilizing hot water or steam or both, or by employing a vacuum devolitilization/extrusion.
Alternatively, the living A-B-A-Li polymer can be reacted with a second and third addition of monomer, in the sequential polymerization process, to produce a linear tetrablock copolymer. After sequential polymerization, the product is then terminated such as by the addition of a protic terminating agent, fore example water, alcohol or hydrogen, for the purpose of removing the lithium radical forming the nucleus for the condensed polymer product. The product is then recovered such as by coagulation utilizing hot water or steam or both or by using vacuum devolitilization/extrusion. The polymers are not hydrogenated.